


There Ain't No Rest For The Wicked

by KillingMonsters



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Trailer, Hurt Thor (Marvel), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Spoilers, Thor (Marvel) Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillingMonsters/pseuds/KillingMonsters
Summary: Aha! Finally done! Enjoy this brutal shit. There's some language.Yet again, More Thor Whump. Am I the worst? Absolutely. Am I going to hell? Absolutely. Am I sorry? Nope.(Sorry this took so long to post, I have trouble writing anything over 2000 words, and this is freakin 5000, it's a big jump for me)





	There Ain't No Rest For The Wicked

“Thor, hey. You alright? You gotta get up, Thanos is coming. We need to go.” Loki pressed a hand to his brother's shoulder, Thor sat at the base of a tree, holding his gut. It was raining pitifully. 

“No” 

“Let's go, Brother” Loki moved to help the other up, but was immediately pushed away. 

“You go. I'll distract him as long as I can.” 

“Thor, you madman, you'll die. He'll tear you apart.” He was answered only with a wide grin. He scoffed. “Fine, stay here and die you stupid bastard. I'm getting out of here.” He straightened and began walking away, hoping that his brother would change his mind and call out to him. He did not. Loki did not turn around. 

Loki reached the escape ship, and turned back. Thanos’ evil was almost palpable, though just out of sight. Through the dark cloud of hatred, there came a sudden blinding flash. Thor. Loki grinned weakly, torn between impressed and saddened. He watched as the flashes multiplied, thunder crashing again and again. There was a loud thud moments later, and Something hit the side of Loki's ship so hard it bucked. The trickster watched the bloodied form of his brother hit the ground in a puff of grey dust. He did not get up. 

He couldn't go back, he had to bring word to Midgard that Thanos was coming. He prayed that his brother still lived. Though he almost hoped he didn't, Valhalla was surely a better option than being trapped alone on a planet with a Mad Titan. 

\------

Thor pushed himself up. He saw Loki's ship vanish into the sky, and thanked the Norns. He struggled to stand, knees pressed into the bloody ground. Oh shit, that's his blood isn't it. This is worse than he thought. The approaching steps of the only other being on this planet shook him from his thoughts. He struggled to breathe, and with a short cough, blood fell from his lips. Hey, he could breathe now. It's the little things. 

“So, Friend” Thanos crouched, still towering over him. “Join or die- well, join or suffer?” 

“I'd sooner end my own life than join you.” 

“That can be arranged, small one. But, I think you may know something about something, so why don't you and I have a chat about your earthly friends.” The fingers that held his jaw up were massive, the size of Thor's arm. Blunt nails dug into his cheek, one of them falling just a bit too close to his good eye for comfort. 

“I have nothing to speak of with you.” Thor clutched at the hand on his face, trying to free himself. “Unhand me.” He was suddenly lifted as Thanos stood. 

“Where is the mind stone. Speak, and your death will be swift.” 

“As much as I'd prefer death, I must say,” He paused, coughing again. “Back on Asgard, the worst thing one could do was to put your brothers after your life.” Thanos tightened his grip, drawing blood across the asgardians cheekbone. “So I'm afraid that despite my preference, I will have to refuse your offer. It's nothing against you, it's simply a matter of ingrained tradition.” 

“Fool.” Thor was released, he hit the ground hard and found no purpose in getting back up. However, he rose anyway, shaking and bleeding. 

“So I've heard.” He pressed two fingers to his face, and they came away dripping scarlet. Before he could look upwards at the Titan, he was thrown backward. He felt his ribs crack upon his landing and still he rose. 

“You do not deny me. If you will not speak, I will make you speak.” Thanos charged him, and he stood, waiting. 

“You sound just like my father.” At the last second, He ducked out of the way, letting the other pass through a wall of electricity. In the seconds of shocked pause, Thor pulled another bolt from the sky. It struck the titans back and forced him into the ground. The smell of burning flesh filled the air, and Thor backed up. 

“You stupid creature.” Thanos seemed unfazed, he caught the smaller man by the stomach, one hand easily holding him up. 

“In the wise words of my good friend, Stark: Go to hell.” He pressed both hands to the hand that held him, and his body sparked violently. He sent the current through his hands and into his enemy, who promptly dropped him. 

“I see. I am the foolish one. To think a man as misled as you would be so easily beaten down.” Thanos laughed, and backhanded the asgardian. His back hit a rock, and the pain kept him down for just long enough for the titan to throw something small and quick. He was pinned, one of his blades- lost in the first panic to escape the planet- driven through his shoulder and into the stone. “So you shall be my bargaining chip.”

Thor struggled against the blade, blood falling in waves down his spine and chest. He looked up as the sun was blotted out. Thanos leaned down, the sword was torn from his shoulder and he was lifted from the ground. He curled around the jagged wound, a deep grimace set into his features. Thanos held him around the torso, a giant thumb against his spine. He could tell from the pressure that his bones would snap if anything pissed off the being holding him. He dared not shock him again.

“Small one. I will not kill you. For my purposes, you must be as clearly alive as possible. Fight and i will crush every bone in your body.” The hand tightened around him just enough to restrict his breathing. 

“Alright!” The grip loosened only slightly, enough so he could breathe. “I cannot help anyone broken. I will not fight.” 

“Smart, aren't you.” 

“My brother doesn't give me nearly enough credit. Where are we going?” 

“We are going to Earth. We're going to pay your mortal friends a visit.” A massive ship rose from the fog, and the moment they stepped aboard, Thor felt the air itself pressing down on his back. Thanos sat before the large window, and set Thor down far softer than he had braced himself for. He turned, seated on the uncomfortable metal step. He moved to stand, but was suddenly pushed to the floor by a metal boot, face down. 

“Rude.” He gasped, and the pressure let up, though barely. He could hear the titan laughing above him. 

“You are amusing, small one. Are you sure you won't join me?” 

“I don’t know. Do you have pop tarts?” 

“What is that? I do not believe I have any.” 

“Then no.” The resulting laughter was deep, and Thor couldn't help but smile too. Loki really should give him more credit. Keep your friends close and enemies closer. Or just keep the enemy from crushing you so you can backstab them later. This was a real Loki move he was pulling. His mother would be so proud. 

“Small one, it's such a shame that I must kill you.” The boot pressed down harder, his shoulder blades beginning to ache. 

“What? I thought we agreed. I don't fight you, you don't crush my bones.” He tried to hide the fear in his voice. He's pretty sure its not working. 

“Yes, I shall not kill you now. However, once I receive the stone I'm sure your friends will give me in return for you, I will have to end you.” 

“No, I get it. I'd do the same thing. However, I am the one getting killed, so I'm afraid I must refuse.” He was pushed further into the metal, the floor cracking under him. 

“You have no say in the matter,” He felt another rib crack, and the wound in his shoulder flared. Thunder crashed, and lightning coursed through the Titan. With a howl of rage, Thanos lifted his foot to crush the God, but Thor was fast. He pulled himself out of the way half a second before he would have been crushed. Without the pressure on his shoulder, blood began to flow freely once again. The pain slowed him, as did the broken ribs. “You said you would not fight.” 

“And you swore you would not crush me, so who is really in the wrong here?” 

“Unfortunate. I have been too soft. Far too worried about your state. Damaged goods and the sort. I suppose damaged will do.” And with that, he stood. Thor, leaning against a tall metal wall, staggered. He turned, and failed to avoid the fist that then collided with his head. 

\------- 

Thor woke, his body screaming in pain. After a moment blinded by suffering,, he opened his eyes. He lay, hands bound at an uncomfortable angle behind his back. Chains wrapped around his forearms and biceps, effectively halting any attempted movement. His legs were free, though he could not move them. He looked down at his wounded shoulder, and found his skin laced with black veins. Poison. No wonder everything hurt so bad. In retrospect, letting himself be crushed was probably his best bet. His only hope was that none but Heimdall could see him now. 

\-------- 

“I see him.” 

“Is he hurt!? No, don't answer that. Is he alive.” Tony paced, worrying loudly. Loki sat silently at the table, worrying much more quietly. 

“He lives.” Heimdall said, and Tony visibly relaxed. “However, he is badly wounded.” There's that tension again, damn it. 

“How bad is it? Will he survive?” 

“I believe so. I seems to only cause him pain, but no physical damage.” The worry in Heimdalls voice was blatant, though probably not to Tony. Loki however, could tell his brother was not nearly as alright as Heimdalls words implied. 

“What else. There's more.” Loki tapped the table top impatiently, though he knew well there was nothing he could do. 

“There appears to be a stab wound in his shoulder. It is likely infected, given the filth that clouds my sight.” 

“How long do we have until Thanos reaches earth?” 

“A week, likely less.” 

“Will he make it?” Tony stopped pacing. Heimdall said nothing for a long time. When he finally spoke, it was gravely.

“I do not know. I'm afraid it's unlikely.” 

“Can he even die? He's a god, right?” It's clear, Tony was grasping at straws now. Weak, lackluster straws. 

“He can. He did.” Loki grins at the memory, though behind his hand. He needn't smile at old memories when he could be called out on them. “I killed him myself.” 

“Oh my God. We need to get up there. I'm calling the team. Heimdall, can he hear you?” 

“Yes.”

“Can you make sure he knows we're coming for him? Make sure he knows he's not alone?” Heimdall nodded and Tony rushed off to prepare, muttering under his breath. 

“I will retire. Goodnight, Heimdall. Take care of my brother.” Loki stood with practiced grace. He paused at the door, looked back, and said “Tell him I am sorry I left him.” And then he was gone. 

\----------

Thor let his head fall back to the ground. He'd been straining to try and see a weak point in the chains, his usual method- tearing them off- wasn't working. He pulled his knees closer to his body, and lay still. The dim light was enough to hurt his eyes, so he slowly turned away from it. The ground under his body was damp and dirt covered, and the hard metal beneath all that made his ribs ache. It smelled of oil and death, it's vileness burned the back of his throat. The torn wound in his shoulder flared each time he moved and the poison still wracked his nerves. 

“Heimdall.” 

“I am with you.” The voice was soft, distant, and resonated at the base of his skull. Already, he felt a bit better. 

“Heimdall. I am cold.” 

“I know, my King.” Thor stopped, a fresh wave of pain flashing through him. “My only desire at this moment is to provide more help than I can give.” 

“It's alright. I'm alright. I am going to be alright.” It was more to comfort himself than his friend, though they both knew nothing would be alright for a very long time yet. 

“Your Majesty-”

“Don't call me that right now, I am wounded, poisoned and lying in filth. I am no king right now. I am only tired, and cold. So cold.”

“My son, you will always be my king. You will be safe, I promise you.” 

Thor didn't speak for a long time, didn't move. Heimdall had begun to worry he had fallen unconscious when he finally responded. “Help me,” he whispered, pulling his knees to his chest and lowering his head to meet them. 

“Help is on its way. Your team will do anything and everything to get you home safe.” 

“Don't let them. You can't let them trade the Vision for my life. Stop them.” Thor took a deep breath, though it was cut short by violent coughs that shook his body. “I would rather suffer for eternity than see any one of my friends die for me.” 

“Your voice grows weak, Thor. Rest now. I will be watching over you.” The blond man curled up further, trying in vain stay warm. “Sleep, now. I will call if something requires your attention. 

For a long time, Thor struggled through a fitful sleep. He shivered violently, blood beginning to run down his arms. The biting chains left rusty scratches over muscle. The metal was frigid and uneven, leaving him colder than before. His cape was trapped underneath the binding, tattered and grimy. He struggled weakly against them, despite his knowledge that it was useless. At some point, The Asgardian had crammed himself into a corner, the walls colder even than the air had been. Still, he stayed pressed against them, hoping they'd warm up. They didn't. He considered calling Heimdall, but the poison seemed to refute any attempt at contact. So finally, when Thor's eyes slid shut it was not by his own will. 

\------- 

Tony dropped onto the ships extended platform, the massive bulk of Thanos’ transport towering over him. The tesseract lay carefully hidden in a pocket dimension, courtesy of Loki. All he had to do was reach in and pull it out. Not until Thor was safe, however. 

“Mortal. Welcome. I assume you are here to retrieve the small, broken one.” The titan stood just inside, he'd been waiting. 

“No deal if he's dead. Once I've got him, and he's safe, the stone is yours.” Tony felt just a little bit out of his element here. The last hostage situation he'd been in, he was the hostage. This was definitely worse. 

Thanos retreated into the darkness of his ship, and returned with both hands cupped in front of him. He knelt, and lay Thor's worn body on the cold metal. When he stood,he carefully kept the much smaller god close to his side. 

“The stone.” He stretched a large hand toward the man across from him. 

“Is he breathing?” He resisted the urge to rush to his fallen friend. 

“He lives, yes. The stone, or I will swiftly change that.” 

“Let me take him, and I'll leave this with you.” Thanos didn't move, holding his ground with one colossal foot in front of his prisoner. 

“The stone first.” 

“No can do.” 

“Then I will kill him.” He bent, lifting the limp form from the ground. It was almost gentle, the god carefully held in one hand. 

“No! There's no need for that. Just let me have him and the stone is yours.” 

“It's sad, how little you care for his life. Look at him, mortal. His body decays, how easy it would be to stop his tiny, tiny heart.” Thanos held the man in his hand, showing Stark the pale skin and the dark lines across his body.

“What did you do to him!?” 

“He fought. It was admirable. It's a terrible waste of potential to end him. Unfortunately, sacrifices must be made. Last chance. The stone.” Tony stared at his friends form, willing his eye to open. His hair was too short and one of his eyes was missing, but damn if it wasn't Thor. 

“Fine, just don't kill him.” Carefully, he pulled the tesseract from the pocket dimension in which it sat, and held it up. It was swiftly snatched from his hand, and Thor's body hit the ground with an awful thud. 

“He will be dead soon, that poison is unrelenting.” Then, the Titan turned away. Tony pulled the other into his arms and launched back to earth. 

\--------

Thor didn't wake, nor did he move once during the return to earth. Once Iron Man landed, he allowed Heimdall to take his teammate from his arms, and quickly shed the suit. Against Heimdall’s chest, the God of Thunder looked small, a sort of thing Tony had never equated with his friend, and the sort of thing he didn't want to see ever again. Of course, he'd been tiny compared to Thanos, but that wasn't a fair comparison in the beginning. Heimdall was the same size as the god, so it only just now hit. 

“I will help him, he will be well. Thank you, Stark.” Tony made to argue, but Heimdall had already disappeared into Thor's bedroom. 

“Don't worry. Heimdall knows my brother better than anyone. I'm pretty sure he was a better father to him than Odin was.” Tony turned sharply, he'd been so worried he hadn't even noticed Loki seated on the floor beside the couch. 

“Glad to see you give a damn, Reindeer Games.” 

“Of course I do, there's no fun trying to kill a broken man. And, well. Annoying and dim as he may be, he is still my brother, and I do…” 

“Love him?” Tony asked, sitting down across from the god on his couch. “Brotherly, sort of thing of course, I'm not gonna imply or something-” 

“No. Now that image is in my head, thanks alot, You worm.” Loki rubs his temples, leaning forward. 

“Any chance to piss you off, I guess” 

“No. I do not love him.” Loki looks rather disgruntled, and Tony relaxes slightly. Normalcy is comforting. “However, I do not want him dead.” 

“Don't strain yourself” 

\-------

Heimdall lay his king down carefully, carefully avoiding the heavy wound in his shoulder. He sat down beside him, pulling the blankets over his beaten body. 

“You are safe, my Lord.” He pressed his palm to Thor's chest softly, he began counting the slow heartbeats. He began talking quietly, just telling meaningless stories to pass the time. When he was a boy, Thor had loved listening to the thousands of stories Heimdall had, whether his own or those he'd witnessed. Now, Heimdall thought, that tiny princeling that he'd been asked to protect, that he'd become a second father to, lay tortured. 

“Father…?” Thor's eye was open, just barely. Unfocused and dull. 

“Odin is not here. I am sorry, Your Majesty.”

“Heimdall…” His eye grew a little more clear, though the lines of pain across his face grew deeper. “How did- tell me Vision did not take my place…,” a desperate hand clutched at his forearm, and he held it loosely in both hands. 

“He did not. The tesseract was traded in his place.” Thor sighed in relief, then winced. 

“Good. That's good. Am I… still going to…” he paused, likely out of fear of the response. “The poison.” 

“I'm afraid there's nothing I can do.” 

“I understand, then all that's left is to… burn it out.” The apprehension was clear, prominently in the bruising grip he had on the other man's hand. 

“We will find a way, you don't need to-” 

“No, can't lose the time. I will do it, but I need you to keep me conscious. The storm will stop and I can't do this twice.” 

“As you wish.” He smiled to comfort him, though he knew well this solution was more painful than it needed to be. He took a deep breath, preparing for what he knew would be one of the hardest things he'd ever had to watch. 

\------- 

The team went about their daily business, pretending they could hear the roll of thunder and the screams of pain. They also pretended not to be worried, pretended to be sure Heimdall would fix everything. It was getting difficult though, Thanos drawing ever closer to the next stone. Plus, it had been four days. Loki was pretty surprised his voice wasn't torn to shreds yet. A little after five a.m. on the fifth day, The silence lasted for so long that Steve began to worry. He pushed himself out of bed, and padded lightly to the locked door. He lifted a hand to knock, but stopped when he heard Heimdalls muffled voice. 

“It's alright, rest now. You're alright, my Lord. Just rest, I am watching over you.” Apparently Thor said something in response, as Heimdall paused, but it was far too quiet for the captain to hear. “It will be done, worry not. Sleep, you are exhausted.” Another pause “Yes, in the morning. When you wake.” Then, the door opened, and Steve took a surprised step back.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop.” He said, remembering only now that Heimdall could see all. 

“It's alright, I understand your worry.” The Asgardian stood in front of the door, blocking any attempt to reopen it. 

“Can I see him?” 

“I'm afraid that won't be possible”

“Why? He's our friend.”

“Captain, do you have children?” 

“No, what does that have to do with this?” 

“Thor is more of a son to me than he was to his Father. I would sooner see my life end than let let him be hurt.” The Golden gaze was cold, but not angry. Haunted, worried, but not angry. “Given that I was forced to watch the man I raised torture himself in order to survive, what in the nine realms would make you think I would allow anyone anywhere near him while he is unable to protect himself?” 

Steve stood, shocked. Heimdall was not a particularly open person- One hell of an understatement- and thus, this was as close as he'd likely ever come to rage. 

“Alright, fair. I won't push.” Steve took another step back, both hands up in a gesture of surrender. 

“Thank you.” 

“Is he gonna be okay? What was all that thunder? There wasn't any storm outside.” 

“He let the storm rage within him. He used the lightning to burn the poison away.” 

“That sounds awful.” 

“It is. You heard it.” Everything makes a lot of sense, given the noise the rest of the towers residents simply pretended not to hear. 

“Yeah, I did… Good Lord. He didn't hurt himself worse, did he?” 

“Nothing but a few bruises and scratches. He irritated the wound in his shoulder, and I spent three hours trying to keep him from ripping his only eye out, But he will be alright.” Heimdall, subconsciously wrung his hands. Steve, eyes drawn to the movement, noticed the dried blood staining the sleeves and fingers. 

“Jesus Christ, where'd all that blood come From!?” 

“Oh.” Heimdall looked at his hands, as if he'd only just noticed. “It was a very bloody ordeal, apparently.” 

The door opened again, this time slowly. It creaked as it moved, as if the person opening the door was shaking. When finally the door had opened enough for Thor to press himself against the wall and still see out. The first thing Steve noticed was the honestly horrifying streaks of blood streaking from both eyes, the remaining blue was dull and almost physically painful to see. 

“My Lord, why are you up? You must rest!” 

“Heimdall…” Thor moved, however he pitched forward. Heimdall caught him, and helped him back inside to the bed. 

“You must stay in bed. You are not well.” Once Thor rests again, Steve sits heavily in the chair beside him. 

“Oh my God.” Steve breathed, staring at the blood soaked sheets. Burned and blackened, the damage was all consuming. And though much of Thor's body was covered by new, clean sheets- courtesy of Heimdall- Steve could see the burns covering his shoulders and throat. “How could i- how could I let this happen? How could- oh God.” 

“Captain, this is not on you.” Heimdall rests a hand on his shoulder, then pulled back quickly, remembering the blood. “Everything will be alright.” 

“I let- he could have died. God, this is awful. Why would- why?” 

“He deemed it necessary.” Steve relaxed slowly, and pressed a careful hand to his friends beaten chest. Then he stood.

“Thanks for taking care of him. And for trying to keep me out. I'm gonna see this in my nightmares for the next century. I can't imagine what you'll see.” 

“I will see a good man suffer, my friend. I will bring him down when he is better. Tell his team he lives.” 

“I will. I know you see everything, though. What is the worst thing you've seen? Does it haunt you?” 

“Until this ordeal began, my nightmares were of the day Thor was cast from Asgard and was then slain by his brother. And before that, it was the night Frigga had her first child. That was terrifying. That woman was terrifying. May her soul fight on in Valhalla.” Heimdall rubbed his hands on his cloak, head down to hide his expression. “I'm afraid after a long time, you become numb to all the people you cannot save. You care only for those you can help. And when there's nothing you can do for them, that is the worst.” 

“I understand. Thank you, Heimdall. I'm going back to bed, keep him safe.” 

“I will.”

\----------

Thor woke slowly, painfully. He groaned, his body aching. For a long time, he thought he still lay bound in his frigid prison on Thanos’ ship. When he shifted though, his arms were free, and his knuckles were not printed over with the dark lines of his veins. The god remembered vaguely intense pain, but prominently, he remembered Heimdalls soothing voice. Oh, shit that's a lot of blood. Carefully, he pushed himself up, arms aching. He stopped when the weight on his stomach shifted. Heimdall lay asleep against his ribs. Heimdall sleeps? At all? Woah. The tiny phone on the bedside table rang quietly, something he didn't remember being there. Carefully, he pressed the green button, tony taught him how to do this. It's comforting.

“Heimdall?” Asked the voice on the other side of the phone. 

“Heimdall sleeps.” He cringed at his voice, it's grating and weak. 

“Thor! You're awake!?” He can't tell who it his, his mind is far too muddled. 

“I am… I think… who is this?” 

“It's Tony, point break. I brought you home.” 

“What?” 

“Thanos had you. Do you remember?” 

“I remember… cold. And pain. And Heimdall.” 

“Are you okay? It's been quiet in there for a couple days.” 

“I don't know. There is so much blood. I don't know where it's come from.” He coughed lightly, his ribs shuttered and she made a soft noise of pain. 

“Hey, don't strain yourself. Are you hurt? You sound terrible.” Tony sounded worried, and Thor could hear him pacing. 

“I am alright…No… That's a lie. I believe I am broken.” 

“What are you talking about? You're not broken!” 

“Why did you call, Stark.” 

“I wanted go check in, I was worried you were dead or…” 

“I live.” 

“I'm glad you're okay, man.” 

“I am not okay in the slightest.”

“Well- I just meant- you know. You're awake and talking, so you're way better than you were when I picked you up.” 

“I was dying when you picked me up. I am now suffering. I'd prefer death.” 

“Dude, that's dark. I- well okay.” Stark, with so little to say? Impossible. “Will you be okay, though? Eventually, I mean?” sure enough, impossible. 

“That is a very good question.” 

“You’ll be fine, Heimdalls got you.” 

“That he does.” 

“Goodnight, oh- Hey are you missing an eye?” 

“I am. However, I am too tired to explain why. Ask my brother.” 

“Okay, man. Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight.” As he set the phone back on the table, he noticed that Heimdall was sitting up again, apparently rubbing sleep from his eyes. Shit, it's really hard to pay attention to more than one thing. 

“Good to see you awake, My Lord.” 

“I have a name, you are aware.”

“Absolutely I am. Welcome back to the world of the living.” 

“The world of the living fucking sucks.” 

“Well, excuse me, princess. I see you've been speaking to Stark.” 

“Sorry, Heimdall.” He pressed his forehead into his friend's shoulder, laughing. Shit, laughing hurts. Strong arms pulled him into a hug. 

“What you did was stupid, you know that?” His voice dropped, deep and vibrating.

“I do. It seemed like a good idea at the time, I thought.” 

“It was not.” 

“Yeah… Thanos grows stronger, he has the stone. I believed I could save people, but ultimately my choice will end far more.” 

“Respectfully, Your Majesty, you're an idiot.” Too tired to really be insulted, not that he would be, Heimdall was only worried he was sure, Thor slapped his shoulder. 

“I could smite you for disrespecting me,” He smiled lightly and felt Heimdalls hand move from his shoulder blades to the base of his skull. 

“And I could run you through before you even lifted a hand, My son.” The humor in his voice was clear, and Thor curled closer to him. “You are not stupid for your choice, you are stupid because you were nearly killed.” 

“I wasn’t, though.” The mood shifted swiftly, and Thor worked up the strength to make the hug a little more two sided, rather than Heimdall holding him up. 

“No, but how well off are you?” 

“Fair point.” He chuckled, unwittingly yawning widely into the other's neck. 

“You are exhausted! And starving! By the Norns, I am shirking my duties! I can feel your ribs!” Heimdall grabbed his shoulders and pushed him up, looking him over. 

“Of course you can, my ribs have always been prominent. Asgardians are not so fragile.” 

“Of course not, My King, but it has been nearly three weeks.” The gatekeeper rose, carefully helping to settle Thor back into the pillows. 

“Can I come with you?” 

“You are too weak.”

“I can walk.” Heimdall reluctantly helped him up, and with the blond leaning heavily against him they started toward the kitchen. With a secret smile, Heimdall knew his king- his friend- would be alright. However long it took.


End file.
